


You're the best (part)

by LilJiji



Series: Domestic singers [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lots of kissing and love, M/M, Watching a movie is intimate, Yes ik everyone is done with them but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Hyunjin asks Chan to watch a movie together and his bf complies.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Domestic singers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	You're the best (part)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flams/gifts).



> Another fic for my dear friend, I love writing Hyunjin these days.  
> This is very short but I like short fics with lots of love so I will probably write more of them.

Chan is finally having a day off to spend with his boyfriend alone. They missed each other, not only exams kept them apart but also their new jobs.

So Hyunjin dropping to his flat today is the best thing happening in a while.

Hyunjin worked so hard all week, and the week before as well. Chan was a little worried, but his boyfriend did amazing all the time.

Chan’s idea to treat the other for their day off is pretty simple, what a simple couple would do when they have not been together for a while: kissing for too long, letting Hyunjin do whatever to him since Chan loves to comply and probably kissing too much again. And Chan also has a thing for spoiling his boyfriend.

The first thing Chan does when they reunite is taking him in his arms. Hyunjin loves hugs, loves to be carried around and loves Chan for making him feel so good.

They may have stayed in the bathtub for too long, playing with bubbles and taking care of each other’s bodies. Hyunjin loves bubble baths and Chan loves his long hair falling on his shoulders. Hyunjin looks like a mermaid, maybe that’s why Chan calls him that so much.

He looked like that the first time he met him as well, his hair was blond though. He looked like a mysterious water creature and he was so attracted to him at first, and now he feels a lot more for Hyunjin. A huge fondness for every single little thing he does and love, true love for the best person in his life. And Hyunjin gives him so much, makes him feel loved, appreciated and at ease, he is his best self with Hyunjin.

Hyunjin blows bubbles everywhere, playing with Chan’s hair as he shampoos it, caresses his chest in a soft way that makes Chan cry internally. He seems happy again after a couple days of really stressing errands and Chan is so glad for it, because his boyfriend really worked himself to exhaustion and he deserves a break. He looks the happiest he’s been in a while and Chan loves to see him like this, to have him close like this and share their usual activities like this.

One day – Chan always says this too many times – they will live together and have time to get around each other better, to actually help each other, to do all this stuff more. They have time to decide for that, of course, still Chan can’t wait for that day. And Hyunjin is on the same page.

A good Saturday night is what they need, staying together and cuddling on Chan’s big bed. So, when they get out of the tub and change in comfy clothes – Hyunjin insisted in taking Chan’s hoodie and the other is trying so hard not to go back to _that_ type of game – they decide to look for a good movie to watch and get some snacks. And the apple pie they prepared after lunch. Chan insists Hyunjin’s kisses are sweeter but he like some cake as well.

When Chan comes back to his – _their_ – room, Hyunjin is looking through his laptop to find something to watch and stops abruptly.

“Channie?”

Chan snaps up at the cute way Hyunjin calls his name, blankets in his arms falling down a little.

“Tell me, _mermaid_.”

Hyunjin blushes at that petname (was is really a petname? Their friends tease them so much for it, but Hyunjin adores it), Chan walks closer and places a white flowery patterned blanket on Hyunjin’s shoulders.

“Can we watch this?”

Chan looks at the image on the big screen of his laptop.

“ _The greatest showman_ , huh?” he comments more to himself but Hyunjin hears him.

“I know you watched this already…” Hyunjin murmurs.

“I didn’t watch it with you, tho,” Chan says cooing at him, “of course I want to.”

Hyunjin smiles big and throws himself at the older, pulling him on the bed. Chan hugs him closer and turns both around, having Hyunjin’s back pressed on the blanket, kissing his lips and caressing his long dark hair.

Hyunjin’s so pretty.

Hyunjin’s so cute.

Hyunjin’s so gorgeous, a beautiful prince he wants to kiss forever.

The younger sighs in the kiss, hands on his chest and going up to intertwine the fingers in Chan’s hair.

They detach to breathe and Chan’s almost chokes on his spit at Hyunjin’s flushed face, hair all over the pillows. He leans in for a quick peck on the nose and lifts him up in his lap.

Hyunjin squeaks at the sudden change but lets his boyfriend take him in his arms, kissing his face when he gets completely comfortable in his lap.

“Are we about to watch the movie like this, baby?” Hyunjin asks between kisses.

Chan shakes his head and passes a hand on his spine slowly. Hyunjin shudders at that.

“No, but you can stay in my lap, mermaid.” Chan grins.

Hyunjin hums and turns around, back adhering to Chan’s chest and pulling at the blanket so they both end up under it, laptop on Hyunjin’s thighs and pressing play. Chan takes the big plate with some pie and places it next to them, ready to feed Hyunjin from time to time.

The movie, being a musical, starts almost immediately with people singing and Hyunjin is so happy to hear Chan sing along. He knows one song only from the movie, but he likes the first one so much he might consider learning it as well. Truth is, he likes singing with Chan the most, it’s like a very intimate way to connect both of them indulge in sometimes.

Chan gives Hyunjin a bite of the pie, and then another and then he takes one himself.

“The girls are so sweet.” Hyunjin coos at them playing with their parents, Chan leaving a kiss on his cheek and hugging him closer.

The movie gets into its best part, the song Hyunjin knows.

The pie is over, Chan placed the plate on the little table next to the bed.

When the part starts, Phillip’s voice singing in the silence, Hyunjin squeezes Chan’s hand and the other puts his chin on his shoulder, kissing the skin near his neck slightly.

Hyunjin looks at the scene mesmerized, the way the whole song grows powerful, Chan’s voice getting as well as his, singing together to the whole song.

The way the protagonists feel every single word they sing, acting perfectly with the way they move – Hyunjin’s a little weak to circus tricks and doesn’t miss a bit of the whole thing – and Chan’s sweet voice at his ear, everything, Hyunjin finds all this perfect. Anne’s part is so beautiful, the way she gets down slowly on her aerial hoop. And how her voice is so sweet, sweet as Chan’s.

At some point, when the pace of the song increases and both the actors start singing together, – is safe to say Hyunjin adores that part as well – he turns to his boyfriend, singing face to face together, Hyunjin looking out the corner of his eye to the laptop from time to time, while the song decreases and gets to its last notes.

Hyunjin’s favorite. The soft whispering that gets him shivering all over.

Chan takes his chin with his fingers, breathing on his lips.

If they speak, they will brush against each other, and Hyunjin’s smile grows big at that.

Chan sings Anne’s part first, Hyunjin following, their lips touching at every word, finishing the song in a kiss.

Hyunjin giggles in the kiss, the sweetest they exchanged today.

They stay like that, loosing themselves in each other’s eyes, then getting back at the movie.

It gets worse, and it gets better, it gets Hyunjin crying a lot, Chan hugging him close and it gets them sing a lot, holding hands and playing with their fingers.

Hyunjin gets a liking on a song especially, _From now on_ , he gets goosebumps when the chorus of all the actors starts, Chan singing along with them and Hyunjin bobbing the head at the rhythm.

The rest of the movie comes to its end, Chan holding him close and kissing his head and temples from time to time, before the last scene fades and Hyunjin closes the laptop.

They get up and go to have dinner, then singing while cleaning the kitchen and doing the dishes.

Chan loves this times of the day, when they can be domestic and sweet and have fun while doing simple and basic things. Whatever they end up doing, if it’s together, it’s always the best time of his life.

When they get back to the room, Chan turns him to face him and kisses his cheeks, nose and lips and Hyunjin melts in his arms.

“Wanna go to sleep, mermaid?” Chan asks, kissing his swollen redden eyes, he cried a little too much at the end and the signs are still there.

Hyunjin nods.

He lets Chan lift him up and place him gently on the bed, getting under the big blanket with him and caressing his hair and face.

The best way to end their day together. It might not be that excited and full of surprises, but Chan loves him enough and Hyunjin feels it’s enough and he get to give back love.

And it’s the best like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/Ji_flower)


End file.
